The Strange Rings
by sunghyun29
Summary: Hanya karena sepasang cincin, ruh seorang namja dan yeoja tertukar karena cincin tersebut. Hanya dengan menyatukan cincin itu ruh mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. bagaimana cara mereka mengembalikan diri? Cus aja baca, hihihi. *badsummary' KYUMIN/ GENDERSWITCH (GS)/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Strange Rings.

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin as Sonmi atau Minnie

- Cho Heechul

- Cho Hangeng

- Lee Jungsu a.k.a Itou-ku

- Lee Youngwoon a.k.a Kan'in

- Kim Ryeowook as Ryouku

- Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

- Lee Jin ki as Onew

- Max Changmin as Changmin

- Zhoumi as Shomi

- Henry Lau as Henry

- Other Cast

Summary : Jiwa dua anak manusia terkukar karena tidak sengaja memakai cincin yang memiliki kekuatan aneh. Belum lagi perbedaan negara yang membuat mereka semakin gila. Dan hanya dengan cara mempertemukan cincin itulah mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. -_- bad summary.

Genre : Mystery or Fantasy (?) gak bisa nentuin-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, dan ELF, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cerita saya ini.

Rated : T

**Warning** : typo yang bertebaran, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll

_**Note**__ : 1. FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film bioskop tran*tv yang mianhae author lupa judulnya._

_2. Jeongmal mianhaeyo dalam penggunaan bahasa jepang disini, author hanya googling saja, kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti atau penggunaan/penulisan bahasa jepangnya salah, author minta maaf karena author tidak tahu penggunaan dalam bahasa jepang__**, jangan bash author**__ ne kalau salah T.T_

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

Terlihat gadis yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya. Terlihat gadis itu berjalan terburu-buru.

"Minnie-chan"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu segera berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Oh ada apa Ryouku-chan?" Tanya gadis yang bernama 'Minnie'

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil 'Ryouku'

"Ah gomen [_Ah mian]_, aku lupa memberitahumu, aku sedang buru-buru, les biolaku hari ini dimajukan, lusa aku sudah tampil, gomen nasai Ryouku-chan [_Mianhaeyo Ryewook-ah]]_"

"Hai [_Ne]_, aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, hati-hati Minnie-chan" Ucap Ryouku tersenyum.

"Hai, arigatoo, o-saki ni, mata ashita [_Ne, gomawo, aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok]_" Ucap Minnie tersenyum.

"Hai, bai bai Minnie-chan, ganbatte [_Ne, pai pai Minnie-ah, hwaiting]_" Ucap Ryouku melambaikan tangannya.

*Minnie POV*

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus, menunggu bus. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, bus sudah datang, ah sepi sekali busnya, tumben sekali. Setelah itu aku duduk dan tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah cincin disamping kursiku, dengan segera aku meraih cincin itu dan melihatnya. Woah sugoi [_daebak]_, cicinnya sangat elegan, indah, dan sempurna. Ah siapa yang meninggalkan cincin sebagus ini?

"Sumimasen [_Mianhamnida]_, apa kau tahu ini milik siapa?" Ucapku kepada orang yang dibelakangku.

"Wakaranai [_Mollayo]_"

"Ah, Arigatoo gozaimasu [_Ah, gamsahamnida]_"

"Iie, doo itashimashite [_Ne, cheomaneyo]_"

Hem punya siapa ya? Disini hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang saja. Baiklah aku pakai saja.

-oOo-

At Seoul~

"Kyuhyun-oppa, terima ini, aku baru beli kemarin" Ucap gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Aishh Seohyun-ah, kau membeli barang tak berguna itu lagi? Kau tahu barang yang kau beli itu sudah menumpuk, kau kira aku orang tak mampu, appaku itu presdir tahu." Ucap namja yang dipanggil 'Kyuhyun' itu.

"Yaaa oppa, kalau ini berbeda, lihatlah sebentar jangan lihat PSP terus oppa" Ucap yeoja yang dipanggil 'Seohyun' itu merebut PSP itu.

"Ya! Aish" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal, namun setelah melihat cincin itu, mata Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Bagaimana bagus kan?" Tanya Seohyun menaut-nautkan alisnya.

"YA KAU DAPATKAN DARIMANA CINCIN ITU?" Tanya Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Y—ya, aku beli oppa" Ucap Seohyun terkejut.

"Jauhkan dariku, Seo-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Nanti aku akan ditertawakan Changmin dan Yesung" Ucap Kyuhyun santai

"Ya oppa, kau ada-ada saja"

"Ck, buat kau sajalah, itukan cincin yeoja, kembalikan PSP ku"

"Coba dulu, kalau tidak pantas buatku saja"

"Ya, sudah itu tidak pantas buatku, sini kembalikan PSP ku"

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah PSPmu tidak akan ku kembalikan"

"Ya dasar merepotkan, mana cincin itu" Ucap Kyuhyun meminta cicin itu.

"Kekeke ini" Ucap Seohyun dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

*Sungmin POV*

Ah akhirnya aku sudah sampai rumah, melelahkan sekali berlatih biola setiap hari, ck namun ini demi haha aku [_Eomma aku]. _Hari sudah menunjukan waktu 20.30 waktu Tokyo, aku baru selesai mandi dan mengerjakan tugas dari Hanukashi-sensei.

Ah aku sms Ryouku dulu deh. Ohya Ryouku itu sahabatku dari kecil, sejak kecil sampai sekarang kita selalu bersama-sama.

_To : Ryouku~  
From : Minnie~_

_Konbanwa, Ryouku-chan^^ aku sudah pulang, oh iya aku tadi menemukan cincin di bus, cincinnya sangat lucu , aku sedang memakainya sekarang, besok aku akan menunjukannya kepadamu^^_

-Send-

Drt...drt...drt...

_To : Minnie  
From : Ryouku_

_Konbanwa, Minnie-chan^^ kau sudah pulang? Apa lancar latihannya tadi? Wah sepertinya menarik, baiklah besok beri tahu aku._

-Reply-

_To : Ryouku  
From : Minnie_

_Hai Ryouku-chan, aku pasti akan menunjukannya padamu, baiklah aku tidur dulu ya, baibai^^_

-Send-

_To : Minnie  
From : Ryouku_

_Hai, aku juga mau tidur, oyasuminasai Minnie-chan^^_

*Note:  
Konbanwa: Selamat malam  
Hai: Ne  
Oyasuminasai: Jaljayo.

-oOo-

At Seoul~

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Hah melelahkan sekali meladeni yeoja keras kepala itu" Ucapku, bagaimana tidak daritadi ia terus saja mengangguku, sangat menyebalkan. Oh iya cincin ini bagus juga, ah tidak lebih baik aku lepas saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah cepat tidur jangan bermain PSP terus!"

Mwoya? Aku sudah tidak bermain PSP juga. Eomma ku memang sudah terbiasa meneriakiku saat mau tidur, sungguh menganggu padahal alasan eomma sangat tidak masuk akal, satu alasan '_Eomma malas membangunkanmu, kau itu tidur sudah seperti orang tak bernyawa, dibangunkan dengan cara apapun tidak pernah bangun' _Aigooo sungguh tidak masuk akal *lah elu kan emang kayak kebo pil-_- plakkk*

"Ne eomma"

Baiklah selamat malam~

*Kyuhyun POV End*

*Auhtor POV*

Kyuhyunpun tertidur dan lupa melepaskan cincin itu, juga dengan Sungmin ia tidak melepaskan cincin itu.

-oOo-

_Keeseokan harinya_

At Seoul~

"Kyuhyun-ah bangun!"

"Hemm, hai haha matsune [_Hemm, ne eomma jamkkanman]_"

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah, tumben sekali kau langsung bangun, hem dan kau bisa bahasa jepang? Tapi kenapa nilai bahasa jepangmu buruk ya disekolah, hah sudahlah."

"Eung? Nani? [_Hah? Mwoya?_]"

"Aigoooo Kyuhyun-a, sudahlah eomma tidak terlalu pintar bahasa jepang. Sudah lah, palli mandi"

"Anata dare? Watashi wa dokoda? Doko de watashinohaha? [Kau siapa? Aku dimana? Dimana eommaku?] Ucap 'Kyuhyun' kepada orang yang asing didepannya.

"YAK! Anak kurang ajar! Aku ini eommamu babo, Cho Heechul yang paling cantik di Korea Selatan bahkan dunia melebihi Song Hye Gyo! Haissh, kau pikir eomma tidak mengerti ucapanmu" Ucap Heechul mencibir.

Sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' hanya memandang bingung orang asing didepannya.

"Eung? Watashi wa anata ga hanashite iru no ka rikai shite inai, jissai ni watashi wa dokoda?" [Apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, sebenarnya dimana aku?"

Sedangkan Heechul hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar anak putranya yang terlalu kurang ajar.

"YAK! Kau sudah dibesarkan di negaramu sendiri, pakai pura-pura tidak tahu segala. INI KOREA SELATAN"

Lantaran 'Kyuhyun' mendengar ada kata 'Korea' ia langsung membulatkan matanya, dan ia juga baru sadar kalau suaranya berubah menjadi berat.

"AAAAAAAAAAH I WANT GO BACK JEPUN, I'M SONMI NOT KYUHYUN"

Sedangkan Heechul hanya melihat anaknya aneh.

"YA YA! Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi bicara bahasa jepang sekarang bicara bahasa inggris, dasar anak jadi-jadian, kenapa aku bisa melahirkan anak sepertimu sih, aisssh"

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

(Dalam Percakapan Bahasa Jepang)

"Tumben sekali anak itu belum bangun, Itou-ku " Ucap seorang pria paruh baya di meja makan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Itouku' a.k.a Leeteuk itu sedang sibuk dengan membawa makanan ke meja makan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, biar aku memanggilnya" Ucap Itouku

"Tak usah, biar aku saja" Sang pria paruh baya itu –Kangin- berjalan menuju lantai atas, dimana kamar tidur sang anak berada.

Tok...Tok...Tok

"Minnie-chan"

Tok...Tok...Tok

Ceklek.

"Minnie-chan, bangun sudah siang, kau mau terlambat sekolah hm?" Ucap Kangin –sang ayah- sambil mengelus puncak rambut sang anak.

Merasa ada kehadiran seseorang, 'Minnie' pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan terkejut saat melihat orang didepannya.

"YAK! NUGUYAAAA?" Ucap 'Minnie' lantang dan mendorong Kangin.

"Agh, Minnie kau kenapa? Kenapa jadi melawan seperti itu" Ucap Kangin menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Minnie? YA! AKU CHO KYUHYUN YANG PALING TAMPAN SE-KOREA MELEBIHI HYUN BIN TAHU" Ucap 'Minnie' keras.

"Ah aniya...aniya... yang paling tampan melebihi Hyun Bin kan hanya appa, ah ya, heh dengar ya aku itu pria paling tampan se korea melebihi Lee Min Ho, eh aissh Lee Min Ho itu memang tak tampan dari aku, ah ya aku lebih tampan dari—"

"Aisssh sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa korea? Bukankah disekolahmu tidak ada pelajaran bahasa korea?" Ucap Kangin memotong ucapan anaknya bingung.

"Mwo? Aishhh pergi kau dari kamarku" Ucap 'Minnie' dingin.

Kangin yang melihat sang putrinya menjadi evil itu hanya melongo tak menyangka.

"Kau mengusirku?" Ucap Kangin

"Ne" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Sejak kapan aku mengajarkanmu seperti ini, hah baiklah" Kangin pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Sedangkan 'Minnie' hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

"AAAAAAAAAH DADAKU!"

GUBRAK

Kangin yang mendengar suara debuman(?) dari kamar anaknya pun segera menhampirinya tak lupa ia memanggil istrinya.

Kangin dan Teuk pun memasuki lapangan upacara *plakkk salah-_-* memasuki kamar sang anak.

-oOo-

At Seoul~

'Kyuhyun' sudah sampai di sekolah, ini berkat paksaan dari Cho Heechul. 'Kyuhyun' yang tidak tahu kelasnya berada dimana, hanya berjalan ke arah taman, entahlah sejak tadi masih risih, karena apa? Ya karena dia nasibnya sama seperti 'Minnie'

_-Flashback-_

"_Yasudah cepat kau mandi" Paksa Heechul mendorong 'Kyuhyun' ke kamar mandi_

"_Huft, hai"_

_1 menit..._

_2 menit..._

_3 menit..._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH 'ANU'KUU KENAPA JADI PANJANG SEPERTI INI, AAAAAAH TIDAK"_

_GUBRAK_

"_YA KYUHYUN-A KAU KENAPA" Ucap Heechul menggetok pintu kamar mandi anaknya._

-Flashback off-

Mengingat hal itu, membuat 'Kyuhyun' memerah.

"Isssh aku memikirkan apa sih" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Haaaah, bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku di korea?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berubah menjadi seperti ini?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus berada di tubuh lelaki?"

"Aish itu sungguh merepotkan"

"bisa-bisa aku gila kalau seperti ini, hah kenapa jadi seperti ini"

'Kyuhyun' pun sekarang hanya bisa ber-monolog.

DEBUG

"YA"

Kyuhyun sepertinya linglung dan menabrak seseorang di depannya. Ia oun segera meminta maaf.

"Gomenasai"

Orang yang mendengarnya hanya bingung dan tertawa.

"HAHAHA, Ya, Kyuhyun-a, kau kenapa?" Ucap orang tersebut.

Sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti ucapan di depannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan meminta bantuan kepada sahabatnya di Jepang 'Ryouku'

"Ya, Kyu! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

'Kyuhyun' yang sedang melamun itu segera sadar dan tersenyum pada orang didepannya.

Sedangkan orang itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih Kyu? Aish sepertinya tidak ada yang beres denganmu, kajja ikut aku ke kelas, Yesung dan Onew sudah menunggu kita"

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

'Minnie' terus berjalan tak tentu arah, ia sedang berada di sekolahnya, sejak tadi ia menggerutu terus menerus, mengutuk keadaan yang sedang menimpanya sekarang.

"Minnie-chan"

'Minnie' tetap berjalan.

Pluk

"YAAA!"

'Minnie' pun terlonjak saat ada ang menepuk pundaknya, ia berbalik dan

"Aigooo, neomu yeoppo" Ucap 'Minnie' melihat orang yang berada di depannya.

Sedangkan orang yang berada di hadapannya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Minnie-chan, ayo kita ke kelas bersama"

'Minnie' yang masih terpesona itu lantas segera menganggukan kepalanya, setidaknya ia sedikit mengerti bahasa jepang, itu pun hanya yang umum saja, karena dulu ia pernah tinggal di jepang walaupun di korea nilai bahasa jepangnya selalu buruk.

"Halo, namaku Kyuhyun" Ucap 'Minnie' masih tersenyum tentu dalam bahasa jepang.

"Kyuhyun? Haha, kau kenapa? Jelas-jelas namamu Sonmi"

Mendengar hal itu, lantas 'Minnie' terkejut.

"_Oh jadi namaku Sonmi, kenpa orang-orang memanggil 'Minnie' ya? Ah iya aku kan sedang di Jepang, dan aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun"_

Batin 'Minnie'

"Minnie-chan, ayo duduk, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri"

"Ah ehehe iya, oh iya namamu siapa?"

"Nama? Haha ya kau bercanda, Minnie-chan?"

'Minnie' yang sadar itu pun segera mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"_Ya babo, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu, aish memalukan"_

"Ah, haha i—iya tentu saja aku bercanda, hahaha"

"Minnie-chan, Ryouku-chan"

"Halo" Ucap Ryouku.

"Kami taruh tas dulu ya"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya 'Minnie' pun tersenyum, setidaknya ia tahu nama gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Ryouku?" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Apa, Minnie-chan?"

"Ah tidak apa"

-oOo-

At Seoul~

"Aduh dimana sih toiletnya, aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' mencari-cari toilet di sekolahnya.

"Ah itu dia" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' senang dan memasuki toilet tersebut.

"YAAAAAA!"

DEBUG.

PRANG.

"YA! MAU APA KAU KE TOILET YEOJA HAH?"

"DASAR MANIAK, KU LAPORKAN KAU KE JUNG SEONSAENGNIM"

"Ah sakit, hiks Ryouku-chan, bantu aku, hiks salahku apa" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' meringis.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku berada di tubuh seorang pria, kenapa aku masuk ke toilet perempuan, aissh" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' baru menyadari salahnya. Sedangkan para yeoja-yeoja di depan hanya melihatnya bingung.

"Kau kira ini Jepang pakai bahasa jepang segala,oh iya satu lagi, aku tak akan mengadukanmu ke Jung Seonsaeng, huh dasar namja pervert"

'Kyuhyun' pun tidak meladeni yeoja yang sedang marah-marah terhadapnya dan juga tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang yang mentertawainya, ia masih mengurusi bokongnya yang sakit, habis ditendang para yeoja tadi.

"Aisssh kenapa gadis di korea sangat ganas. Haduh sakit sekali, apa mereka pada jago karate?"

Masih asik duduk di lantai akibat tendangan yeoja tadi, 'Kyuhyun' tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari lagi menuju toilet pria.

"AAAAAAAAH"

GUBRAK.

_~1 Jam Kemudian~_

"Agh, aku dimana?" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau sedang di UKS sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau pingsan di toilet pria"

"Eung, aku terkejut melihat para pria sedang buang air kecil di sebuah benda yang menempel ditembok(?), apa mereka tidak bisa buang di wc yang tertutup? Huh menyusahkan" Ucap Kyuhyun meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kau itu bicara apa? Haha ada-ada saja" Ucap wanita didepannya.

'Kyuhyun' yang baru sadar sesuatu langsung berteriak senang.

"KAU BISA BAHASA JEPANG? KAU MENGERTI UCAPANKU?" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' berteriak senang membuat orang yang didepannya sweatdrop.

"Kau itu kenapa? Tentu aku bisa, aku kan guru bahasa jepangmu bodoh, oh iya seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, keapa kau bisa berbahasa jepang, bukankah bahasa jepangmu buruk ya di kelas"

"Aku tidak peduli, aaaah akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan penolong kepadaku, aaaah aku senang sekali, tahu begini aku tidak akan kesusahan lagi" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' sangat senang dan memeluk guru didepannya-_-'

"YA! Jangan kurang ajar"

"Ah, maaf. Oh iya apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Dasar siswa kurang ajar, hem bantu apa?"

"Bawa aku ke Jepang"

"MWOOOOOOOOO? Ah, maksudku APAAAAAAAAAAA?"

-TBC-

Halo bertemu lagi dengan saya, masih ada yang ingat? ah mungkin sudah pada lupa. Maaf aku kemarin sibuk karena persiapan UN, tapi sekarang udah selesai, dan sehabis UN ternyata aku udah gak bisa sering update ff^^  
gomawo yang sudah baca, jangan lupa di review^^ mian kalau jelek^^ ohya pada paham gak sama ceritanya?

Iseng aja buat ff abal ini^^ terimakasih.

FF 'Rival Is My Love' gak lanjut. makasih^^

#WeWillWaitKimJongWoon


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Strange Rings

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin as Sonmi atau Minnie

- Cho Heechul

- Cho Hangeng

- Lee Jungsu a.k.a Itou-ku

- Lee Youngwoon a.k.a Kan'in

- Kim Ryeowook as Ryouku

- Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

- Lee Jin ki as Onew

- Max Changmin as Changmin

- Zhoumi as Shomi

- Henry Lau as Henry

- Other Cast

Summary : Jiwa dua anak manusia terkukar karena tidak sengaja memakai cincin yang memiliki kekuatan aneh. Belum lagi perbedaan negara yang membuat mereka semakin gila. Dan hanya dengan cara mempertemukan cincin itulah mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. -_- bad summary.

Genre : Mystery or Fantasy (?) gak bisa nentuin-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, dan ELF, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cerita saya ini.

Rated : T

**Warning** : typo yang bertebaran, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll

_**Note**__ : 1. FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film bioskop tran*tv yang mianhae author lupa judulnya._

_2. Jeongmal mianhaeyo dalam penggunaan bahasa jepang disini, author hanya googling saja, kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti atau penggunaan/penulisan bahasa jepangnya salah, author minta maaf karena author tidak tahu penggunaan dalam bahasa jepang__**, jangan bash author**__ ne kalau salah T.T_

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

Kini 'Minnie' sedang resah, ya kenapa? Karena dia tak tahu jalan pulang. Sedangkan tadi pagi ia berangkat sekolah diantarkan oleh Kangin.

"Aisssh bagaimana ini aku pulang, kemana ajuhssi itu. Awas saja sampai rumah akan aku beri pelajaran" Ucap 'Minnie' berbahasa korea dan menendang-nendang tembok sekolahnya. Membuat siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang berbisik-bisik ke arahnya.

*Sungmin POV*

Aisssh jinjja, masa bodoh aku dilihati oleh siswa-siswi disini. Heuf bagaimana ini aku pulang? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun kau ini cerdas, hanya sedikit berfikir kau pasti sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Minnie-chan? Kau kenapa masih disini? Bukankah kau ada les biola?" Ucap Ryouku tiba-tiba datang bersama dua orang yang tidak aku kenal. Tidak kenal? Tentu, aku ini Cho Kyuhyun bukan Sonmi, aku hanya terperangkap saja di tubuhnya, jadi aku tidak mengenal dua orang itu.

"Ah Ryouku-chan, kau mau pulang ya?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Iya aku mau pulang bersama Henry dan Zhoumi, aku duluan yah, sampai jumpa! Nanti kalau sudah selesai les biola, dan sudah sampai rumah jangan lupa kabari aku." Ucap Ryouku seenak jidatnya, persetan dengan les biola, aisssh aku ingin pulang bersama, kau tak tahu eoh aku tidak tahu jalan pulang.

"A—ah tapi—"

"Dah Minnie-chan, kita pulang dulu yah"

Belum selesai aku berbicara sudah dipotong oleh dua orang dibelakangnya, heuf siapa tadi ya namanya? Ah iya Henry dan Zhoumi.

Ck, tamatlah riwayatmu Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ah lebih baik aku mengingat jalan tadi aku pulang saja.

"Yaisssh jinjja. Ani, itu tidak mungkin, jarak dari sini ke rumah itu sangat jauh. Sejauh cintaku untuk sunbaeku, Jessica Jung" Ucapku kesal, tapi bicara tentang Jessica sunbae, membuat aku jadi rindu dengannya.

Heum, wajahnya yang mulus, matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang indah. Juga suara cemprengnya itu buat aku teringat dengannya.

"Heh Minnie, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau gila?"

Aisssh suara siapa itu? Mengganggu saja.

"YA! Kau bilang apa? Aku gila?" Ucapku marah-marah terhadap orang itu.

DEG

Aigooo, kenapa banyak sekali wanita cantik di Jepang. Ckck, kau beruntung sekali Kyuhyun-a, kekeke andai disini ada Changmin babo itu dan juga Yesung, plus si Onew pasti dia sudah sangat ngiler melihatnya.

"Ah gomen" Ucapku sedikit membungkuk

"Tak apa, kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, kau sendiri?" Ucapku berbasa-basi dengan sedikit mencuri-curi ke arah nametextnya, ah jadi namanya Kibum Key. Tapi kok sepertinya namanya tidak asing ya? Dimana ya aku pernah mendengarnya? Ah sudahlah lupakan.

"Aku juga, mau pulang bersama?"

"Oh? A-ah ayo"

Aku dan Kibum menunggu bis di halte. Sungguh aku merasa tidak asing dengan namanya. Tapi dimana ya? Aish sudahlah lupakan, di korea banyak nama seperti itu.

_Dream Girl...  
Maeil bam ireohke neol gidaryeo  
Dream Girl...  
dalkomhi soksagigo  
Achimin doemyeon sarajil dream girl~_

Woah, ringtonenya musik korea.

"Sebentar ya, Minnie-chan, aku angkat telepon dulu"

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

Mwo? Kibum bisa berbahasa korea? Kutatap punggung Kibum horror dan melanjutkan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Ne oppa, aku baik-baik saja"_

Eoh, apa dia orang korea?

"_Ne oppa, nanti kalau aku ada liburan, pasti aku ke Korea"_

Mwo? Dia mau ke Korea?

"_Eoh? Tentu saja, salamkan aku juga dengan temanmu yang aneh itu"_

Benar! Pasti dia orang Korea, aksennya sangat bagus.

"_Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman seperjuanganmu itu, Changmin sunbae, Yesung sunbae, dan juga Kyuhyun sunbae yang menyebalkan itu"_

MWOOO? Apa dia baru saja menyebut namaku?

"_Uhm, nado saranghae Jinki Oppa, pai pai"_

_Klik_

GREP

"K—key-ssi? Yeojachingu Onew?" Ucapku terbata-bata sambil memegang lengannya, dan ia hanya mengangguk heran.

"OMO! KAU!"

-oOo-

At Seoul~

"Apa kau tidak bisa?" Tanya 'Kyuhyun' sedih.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ssi, memangnya kau kenapa sih? Dasar aneh"

"Sulit dijelaskan, pasti kau tak akan percaya"

"Coba jelaskan"

"Tapi, kau jangan mentertawaiku ya?"

"Aisssh Kyuhyun-ssi kau kenapa jadi bertele-tele seperti ini"

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan sekarang, tapi kau janji dulu jangan tertawa"

"Ya baiklah"

"Jadi sebenarnya, aku ini bukan Kyuhyun, aku ini orang lain yang terperangkap di tubuh Kyuhyun"

Mendengar hal itu seonsaengnim di depan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Huft... tarik nafas dalam-dalam, keluarkan" Ucap seonsaengnim

"Ayolah, kau harus percaya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa korea, aku orang jepang"

"Hem, Kyuhyun-ssi, kau berusaha menjahiliku ya? Aku tahu kau pintar menjahili orang, tapi aku tidak akan percaya denganmu"

"Aku serius, siapa namamu?"

"Yak! Dasar murid kurang ajar, aku guru bahasa jepang disini dan guru kesehatan juga bodoh"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Kyuhyun, mana aku tahu kau"

"Baiklah terserahmu"

"Yasudah namamu siapa?"

"Aisssh anak ini, apa kau benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Kyuhyun"

"Tidak, pasti ada yang salah denganmu. Ingat-ingat kapan kau terakhir kali terbentur meja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau kira aku amnesia?"

"Astaga jadi...kau bukan Kyuhyun asli?"

"Kau kira aku palsu begitu?"

"Ah aku baru tahu kau bukan Kyuhyun"

"Sudah ku bilang ratusan kali aku bukan Kyuhyun! Aish"

"Huh? Kau baru bilang 4 kali belum ratusan dasar berlebihan"

"Astaga itu perumpamaan saja. Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa jadi guru disini"

"YAK! Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, kenapa jadi rumit begini, aku kan hanya menanyakan namamu malah jadi panjang seperti ini"

"KYUHYUN-A!"

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang masuk ke ruang kesehatan dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Mereka lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

-oOo-

'Minnie' sudah sampai dirumahnya, ia pun masuk kedalam rumah dengan perasaan berapi-api.

"YA! AHJUSSI! DIMANA KAU"

Minnie berteriak mencari Ahjussi —Kangin— yang dimaksudnya.

"Minnie-chan? Kau sudah pulang, ayo makan dulu sehabis itu kau harus les biola, ingat besok kau sudah tampil" Ucap Leeteuk pada Minnie

"Apa? Les biola? Besok? Tampil? Aisssh jinjja" Ucap Minnie menepuk jidatnya, dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang biola.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku tidak mau tampil" Ucap Minnie dingin dan berlalu —mencari makanan—

"Minnie kau kenapa?"

"Oh? Gwaenchanayo ahjumma" Ucap Minnie dalam bahasa korea. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya memandangnya tidak mengerti.

Setelah makan, Minnie beranjak ke kamarnya.

BRUK

Minnie menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Sudahlah, bukankah hidup harus disyukuri? Sekarang aku hidup dengan tubuh yeoja, hem hahaha aku kan jadi tak perlu repot-repot lagi menonton film yadong bersama Changmin untuk melihat—"

"Aisssh aniya, aku disini hanya menumpang di tubuhnya. Aku tak boleh macam-macam. Ingat Kyu, pemiliknya perempuan, Umma mu itu juga perempuan."

Ucap Minnie ber-monolouge sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia melihat lemari cermin. Ia beranjak ke cermin.

"Hem, wajahnya cantik juga" Ucap Minnie berkaca.

"Aisssh imut sekali yeoja ini" Ucap Minnie dan ber-agyeo narsis di depan cermin.

"Hihihi, ternyata sangat manis ya kalau yeoja ber-agyeo" Ucap Minnie gemas sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri.

DEG

"Ya kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak seperti ini. Andwae, Kyu."

Ucap Minnie memegang dadanya, namun langsung dilepas.

"Aisssh apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin mengecek jantungku, malah jadi kena 'itu' hffft"

Ucap Minnie dengan wajah yang merona, ia kembali mengaca dan menatap dirinya sendiri. Cukup lama Minnie menatap matanya dalam dicermin.

"A—aniyo! Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya" Ucap Minnie lagi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Minnie baru menyadari bahwa dijarinya terdapat cincin berukir huruf 'E.P' dan terkejut.

"Cincin ini? Bukankah ini yang diberi Seohyun waktu itu? A—apa Sonmi juga memakainya? A—atau cincin ini ikut denganku?"

-oOo-

At Seoul~

"Aisssh bagaimana ini aku mandi?"

Kyuhyun hanya mondar mandir di depan kamarnya, ia pusing dan bingung.

"Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku harus seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, maafin Minnie kalau Minnie tak sengaja melihat 'itu'nya Kyuhyun. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melihat"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan mandi dengan menutup mata walaupun keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Hufttt... tahan Minnie. Kau harus mandi"

Selang beberapa kemudian ia selesai mandi dan memakai baju. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat mengambil underwear milik Kyuhyun.

"Huft Minnie, kau tidak boleh pingsan. Tahan Minnie tahan"

BRUK

Aigooo 'Kyuhyun' ternyata pingsan lagi-_-

-oOo-

Masih di Seoul, kini Kyuhyun, Changmin, Cho Heechul sedang makan bersama, ya hanya bertiga, karena Kyuhyun anak tunggal dan Cho Hankyung sedang di luar negeri mengurus proyek usahanya.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya menumpang di rumah Kyuhyun sementara, karena tadi ia disuruh oleh Taeyeon saem —guru bahasa jepang— harus mengantar Kyuhyun sampai rumahnya, dan kebetulan Heechul sedang memasak untuk makan sore(?) *anggap aja ada-_-* jadi Changmin diajak Heechul ikut makan.

Heechul yang melihat gelagat anaknya yang tak selera makan segera memandangnya curiga.

"Kyuhyun-a, apa masakanku tak enak? Tidak biasanya" Ucap Heechul memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aniyoo imonim, ini sangat enak" Ucap Changmin dengan nasi yang muncrat-muncratan kemana-mana *plak

"Aisssh habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu, baru memuji makananku" Ucap Heechul mencibir.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-a, kau dengar aku?"

Merasa terpanggil Kyuhyun melihat kearah Heechul dengan gugup. Maklum 'Minnie' yang berada di tubuh Kyuhyun itu terlalu anti dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Walaupun ia tahu kalau orang yang didepannya itu Ibunya Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja takut, meski wajah dari Heechul cantik, namun mengingat tadi pagi ia diseret paksa sekolah, ia jadi tahu sifatnya sangat beringas. *poorHeenim

"Gwaenchana?" Ucap Heechul masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata tajam, semakin membuat 'Kyuhyun' gugup. Sedangkan Changmin masih menyantap makanannya

"Kyuhyun-a, kau kenapa gugup seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul masih menginterogasi Kyuhyun.

"Dan, aigooo kenapa kau keringat dingin seperti itu?" Ucap Heechul terkejut.

"Aigooo kau kenapa Kyuhyun-a?" Ucap Changmin ikut-ikutan terkejut

Tentu saja berkeringat dingin. 'Kyuhyun' masih terbayang-bayang saat tadi ia habis mandi, belum lagi ia baru menyadari kalau ia pingsan 15 menit.

"Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba bisu seperti ini eoh?" Ucap Heechul masih memandang Kyuhyun.

"KAU!" Ucap Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Kau! Aigo bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini? Aku tahu aku terlalu mempesona, tapi tak seperti ini juga, anakku~" Ucap Heechul sekarang memandang sedih.

"Isssh masih saja bernarsis ria, dasar ahjumma narsis" Ucap Chanmin pelan.

"Heeeeish, kau bilang apa tadi? kau bisa diam tidak?" Ucap Heechul sangar kepada Changmin. Kini pandangan Heechul kembali ke Kyuhyun.

"K—Kyuhyun-ah. Kau..." Heechul memberi jeda.

"Huft...kau...menyukaiku?" Tanya Heechul penuh sarat.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

GUBRAK

"BWAHAHAHAHAH"

Changmin yang mendengar penuturan Heechul langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dan tertawa dengan nistanya sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

Membuat Heechul hanya memandang sinis Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin tertawa seperti itu juga ikut tertawa.

"YA! YA! Kenapa kalian mentertawaiku eoh? Aissh jinjja!" Ucap Heechul kesal.

"Hahaha, omo. Bagaimana bisa imo berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin masih menahan tertawanya.

"A—aku. Aish, habis melihat Kyuhyun keringat dingin, gugup, dan tidak bisa bicara dihadapankukan seperti tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. Yasudah aku bilang seperti itu" Ucap Heechul menahan malu karena di tertawakan Changmin, sepupu Kyuhyun yang sangat kurang ajar itu.

"Ya, imo! Kyuhyun ini putramu, mana mungkin dia menyukaimu. Malah Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau kau itu sangat galak, itu bukan tipe Kyuhyun sekali. Bwahahaha" Ucap Changmin masih melanjutkan tertawanya.

"Hahahah...uhuk...uhuk..." Sedang asik tertawa Changmin malah tersedak

"BWAHAHAHAH rasakan tuh tersedak nyamuk, huahahaha"

Kini giliran Heechul yang tertawa nista, membuat Changmin merasa terkalahkan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap seperti ini (-_-) dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, karena tingkah dua anak manusia itu.

At otherside~

Namja itu terdiam di balkon rumahnya dan memainkan ponselnya. Ia sangat terkejut saat temannya menelponnya, ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah temannya, ia sudah lama bersama-sama. Pantas saja, dari tadi temannya selalu bertingkah aneh seperti itu, ternyata itu bukan temannya. Namja itu menghela nafasnya.

"Yaisssh, eottohke?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih readersdul yang sudah review^^ mianhae updatenya super duper lama, gak boleh megang laptop lagi, hiks TT_TT. Ini aja aku numpang di notebook orang. Dan chap ini aneh, entahlah chap kedua menurutku aneh-_-, hiks soalnya ngebut bikinnya.

**Balasan review**

**Annie1984lee: sudah, gomawo sudah review^^**

**Han407: Hehe makasih^^ udah diupdate ya. Gomawo sudah review^^ **

** : aku juga mau tuker tubuh sama Kyu, hehe :p. Gomawo sudah review^^ **

** : makasih chingu~ Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Sungha29: hehehe iya mirip, makasih cingu~ Gomawo sudah review^^ **

** : Sudah~ Gomawo sudah review^^ **

** : Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Icaiiank: Hehe makasih. Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Wuhan: sudah~ Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Haehyukyumin: Udah :p Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Virdasiapa: udah~ Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Choi Yui Chan: iyakah? Tapi aku serching di google 'haha' itu untuk ibu kandung, sedangkan 'okaasan' bukan ibu kandung. Tapi makasih ya udah diberitahu. Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Ayachi Casey: baru chapter satu :p heheh. Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Heeni: udah~ Gomawo sudah review^^ **

**Panci karatan: heheh unamenya lucu^^v makasih ya. Gomawo sudah review^^ **

Chuuuu~ gomawo readersdul yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Strange Rings

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin as Sonmi atau Minnie

- Other Cast

- Perubahan Cast

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, dan ELF, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya ini.

Rated : T+

**Warning** : typo yang bertebaran, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE STRANGE RINGS**_

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

"Lalu Minnie-ku yang asli kemana? Hiks pasti dia sangat kesepian disana" Isak gadis cantik sambil memikirkan nasib sahabatnya.

"YA! Kau pikir aku tidak kesepian? Aku juga rindu teman-temanku" Ucap 'Minnie' sewot.

"Tenang Ryouku-chan tenang Minn- ah maksudku Kyuhyun-a, bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun ikut merasakan sangat tidak merasa nyaman juga tinggal di tubuh perempuan" Ucap wanita bermata sipit itu berusaha menenangkan gadis yang didepannya —Ryouku—.

"Ne, benar kata Key-ah" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Iya Key-chan, tapi aku sangat resah kepada Minnie sekarang" Balas Ryouku-chan

"Hem kok bisa seperti itu ya? Dengar ya, bukankah ini sangat tidak masuk akal?" Ucap pria berbadan seperti tiang listrik yang juga berada disituasi sekarang.

"Memang tidak masuk akal, orang normal yang mendengarnya juga tahu, gimana sih kau Zhoumi" Ucap gadis cantik yang bernama Henry dengan memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan pria tiang listrik itu hanya menyengir.

Memang sejak kejadian Key dan 'Minnie' palsu (?) a.k.a Kyuhyun asli pulang bersama, Minnie segera menceritakan semuanya setelah ia mendengar pembicaraan Key dengan Onew, dan Key awalnya tidak percaya, namun saat Minnie mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon namjachingunya itu, Key benar-benar percaya karena Onew juga mengalami keanehan dengan 'Kyuhyun' yang berada di Korea.

Onew langsung menceritakan kejadian 'Kyuhyun' yang di Korea dimulai dari sering diam, suka biacar bahasa jepang, jarang bicara, tertutup, setiap diajak bicara selalu menghindar, tiba-tiba sering berduaan dengan Taeyeon saem yang faktanya adalah guru bahasa jepang atau guru yang paling dikesali Kyuhyun.

Tentu itu membuat 'Minnie' alias Kyuhyun asli yang berada di tubuh Minnie marah-marah, karena 'Kyuhyun' palsu telah menghancurkan martabat ke-kece-an Kyuhyun asli di sekolahnya.

Dan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat Onew bilang kalau 'Kyuhyun' palsu yang di korea itu pernah masuk toilet yeoja dan pingsan di toilet namja. Kyuhyun asli yang berada di Jepang itu pun benar-benar merasa malu, karena 'Kyuhyun' palsu di Korea sudah sangat mencontreng image Kyuhyun. Malang sekali nasibmu Kyu.

"Ehem, lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ryouku setelah habis menangis. Minnie yang tidak mengerti segera memberi jawaban translate ucapan Ryouku pada Key. Sedangkan Key hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mesin penerjemah apa?" Ucap Key kepada 'Minnie' sedangkan Minnie hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ne Kibum-ah, bukankah Onyu sudah bilang padamu kalau kau harus—" Tanya 'Minnie' yang sudah di potong oleh Key.

"Ne, ne arraseo, jadi yang di bilang Ryouku tadi adalah sekarang ini apa yang harus kita lakukan" Ucap Key masih sebal dengan 'Minnie'. 'Minnie' yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai berbicara.

"Geurae, hal pertama yang kita lakukan adalah..."

-oOo-

At Seoul~

Lain halnya dengan di Tokyo sekarang teman-teman Kyuhyun yang terdiri dari Yesung, Changmin, Onew sedang berdiskusi di taman sekolah layaknya FBI. Ya memang setelah kejadian Onew ditelpon oleh Kyuhyun asli yang berada di Jepang, ia langsung segera menceritakan semuanya. Changmin yang memang sudah mencium bau gelagat aneh saat makan bersama tempo lalu dengan Heechul terkejut tak menyangka.

"Aisssh aku sangat beruntung kalau jadi Kyuhyun" Ucap Yesung menerawang sambil tersenyum yang sulit diartikan itu.

PLETAK

"Yak! Appoyo" Ucap Yesung kesal kembali menjitak temannya.

"Aku tahu maksudmu itu" Ucap Onew mencibir.

"Sudahlah, kau benar Sung-ah, Kyu sangat beruntung bisa bertukar dengan yeoja" Ucap Changmin ikut mengedarkan pandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"YA! Kau! Kau juga Changmin-ah, aku tahu maksud muka mesum kau itu" Ucap Onew kesal lagi.

Changmin dan Yesung hanya mencibir sewot karena Onew.

"Ya Onyu-ah, bukankah kau lebih mesum dari kita-kita eoh? Kenapa kau jadi jaim seperti ini" Ucap Yesung sambil mengendikan tangannya ke bahun Changmin, sedangkan Changmin menganggukan kepalanya menandakan setuju.

"Tapi kalau masalah ini beda, kau belum tahu saja Sonmi itu seperti apa" Ucap Onew

"Memangnya seperti apa?"

"Dia itu sangat manis, perilakunya juga sangat lembut, ramah dan suka tersenyum. Selain itu, anaknya juga pintar, dia terlalu baik dengan apa yang kau pikirkan dengan kemesumanmu itu."

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" Tanya Yesung

"Tentu tahu, aku pernah di kenalkan oleh yeojachinguku, dia teman Key. Aku yang melihat pribadi Sonmi juga sangat terpikat dengan auranya"

"Aisssh ternyata uri Onyu sudah pindah ke lain hati eoh?" Ucap Changmin mengerling.

"Ya! Ani, aku tetap setia terhadap Key, meskipun jarak yang memisahkan antara kita"

"Aigoo ternyata kau setia juga ya"

"Tentu"

"Yasudah lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yesung

"Hem, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pendekatan dulu?" Ucap Changmin

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Onew

"Begini, kan sejak kemarin kita mengajaknya berbicara susah sekali, jadi untuk mengobrol lebih lama kita harus melakukan pendekatan bukan?" Ucap Changmin tersenyum. Yesung yang mendengarkannya segera menjentikkan jarinya.

"Changmin-ah, daebak, kau benar-benar—"

"Ohhahaha jelas, aku jenius" Ucap Changmin memotong ucapan Yesung.

"benar-benar bodoh" Ucap Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Changmin sweatdrop dan malu.

"Kajja ikut aku" Ucap Onew menghiraukan ucapan Yesung dan Changmin.

"Eh mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin

"Kita menyelediki uri Kyuhyun" Ucap Onew dengan senyum yang sulit di pastikan.

_**Round 1**_

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Changmin menyapa Kyuhyun dengan gaya sok imut, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Onew dan Yesung yang melihatnya hanya menepuk jidatnya dan pura-pura sibuk kembali pada obrolannya sekaligus masih memerhatikan Changmin dari luar jendela kelasnya.

Onew segera mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari sakunya dan mencontreng

**ROUND 1 FAILED **

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Onew.

_**Round 2**_

Yesung segera menghamipiri Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bahasa jepang. Perlahan respon 'Kyuhyun' segera baik, Onew tersenyum

"Berhasil"

Yesung segera kembali menuju Onew dan Changmin.

"Aku baru sadar kenapa kita tidak mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bahasa jepang saja? Dan memberitahu kalau kita sudah mengetahuinya. Aku yakin Sonmi yang ditubuh Kyuhyun itu akan senang bahwa sudah ada yang mengerti keadaannya." Ucap Yesung tersenyum menaut-nautkan alisnya keatas-kebawah.

"Kau jenius!" Ucap Onew.

"Jenius apanya? Kalau dia semakin menghindar bagaimana?" Ucap Changmin tak terima

"Aniya, aku sudah tahu kalau dia sudah menceritakannya ke seseorang disini" Ucap Yesung tersenyum smirk *Ye abis diajarin Kyu*

"Nugu?" Ucap Onew terkejut

"Dia adalah—"

"Nuguya? Nuguya?" Ucap Changmin juga penasaran

"Kim Seonsaengnim, Kim Taeyeon seonsaengnim guru bahasa jepang kita" Jawab Yesung tersenyum.

"Bingo!"

-oOo-

At Tokyo~

"Kangin ahjussi jebal" Ucap 'Minnie' memohon pada pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Ck, aku memang sudah percaya sejak awal. Karena anakku tidak mungkin memiliki tingkah laku seperti ini" Ucap pria paruh baya yang di panggil Kangin itu.

"Yeay" Ucap 'Minnie' senang. Tentu Key dan Ryouku juga senang, tak sia-sia mejelaskan kepada Kangin. Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti bahasa korea itu juga senang karena Ryouku juga menjelaskan kepadanya dengan bahasa Jepang. Misi berhasil.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi" Ucap Key senang.

"Dan siapa tadi namamu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan" Jawab Minnie dengan berbangga hati.

"Aku tidak menanyamu, aku sudah tahu nama kau itu. Aku menanya nama gadis ini" Ucap Kangin sambil menunjuk Key. Sedangkan Minnie hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, Kim Kibum imnida, tapi kalau di Jepang namaku Kibum Key-Akimoto"

"Hem arra, lalu, mau kau apa? Kyuhyun-a" Tanya Kangin langsung ke intinya.

"Ne? Nae?" Ucap 'Minnie' sekali lagi takut disangka salah pengertian seperti tadi.

"Ne, neo" Ucap Kangin

"Geurae, aku langsung ke intinya saja, aku ingin pindah di korea" Jawab Minnie santai

"MWO? Ani, shiro" Ucap Kangin menolak

"Ya!" Ucap Minnie berteriak namun langsung menahannya, dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo milik Sonmi.

"Ahjussi, jeba? Jebal? Jebal? Jebal ne? Bbuing Bbuing" Ucap Minnie tersenyum imut dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo bbuing-bbuingnya. Boleh saja kalau Changmin melihatnya dia ber-agyeo akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun kali ini beda *yaiyalah orang make muka umin, bukan muka kyu-_-*

Kangin yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop, bukan hanya Kangin namun juga Leeteuk, Ryouku, dan Key, bagaimanapun juga Minnie asli tidak pernah menunjukan tingkah imut seperti itu.

"Itu gaya apa? Mengapa sangat lucu" Tanya Ryouku menyenggol lengan Key.

"Itu namanya 'Bbuing-bbuing aegyo' itu adalah gaya imut di Korea, gaya ini sangat terkenal" Jawab Key berbisik, sedangkan Ryouku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana ahjussi?"

"S—shireo! Kau pikir kau bisa mengandalkan wajah anakku itu" Ucap Kangin final, sedangkan 'Minnie' hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo yang sering ia lihat pada Sunny dan Yoona sunbae untuk meluluhkan hati Jung seonsaengnim, kepala sekolah terdingin di sekolah koreanya.

"Ahjussi" Ucap 'Minnie' mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Wae?"

"Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi"

"Ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi"

"Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi"

"Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi"

"Odeo hagi odo gwiyomi"

"Yukdeo hagi yugeun gwiyomi, chu~ chu~ chu~ chu~ nan gwiyomi"

'Minnie' yang melakukan itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya, ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia begitu handal menggunakan aegyeo

"Aigooo Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar memalukan" Ucap 'Minnie' dalam hati

Setelah melakukan jurus andalam aegyo "gwiyomi" itu pasti Kangin sudah kalah, lihat saja sekarang Kangin, Ryouku, Key, dan Teuk pada mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya. *eh readersdeul pada tau kan aegyo gwiyomi?*

"Omo~ itu gwiyomi yang sangat perfect selama aku lihat, daebak" Ucap Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Minnie' yang mendengar komentar Key langsung sweatdrop.

"Itu apa lagi namanya Key-chan?" Tanya Ryouku

"Itu namanya 'Gwiyomi', dan ini juga lagi sangat trend di Korea" Ucap Key dan ditanggapi anggukan Ryouku.

"A—arraseo, tapi 2 minggu lagi" Ucap Kangin mengalah.

"Shireo, itu terlalu lama, bagaimana kalau seminggu" Ucap 'Minnie' menawar

"3 minggu"

"Ya! 2 minggu"

"4 minggu, tak ada penolakan atau ku tambah waktunya"

"Ya ahjussi"

"Baiklah 5 mingg—"

"Ah andwae, cukup 4 minggu lagi aku ke korea, gamsahamnida ahjussi" Ucap 'Minnie' terpaksa untuk menunggu lama.

"Aku ikut" Ucap Teuk

"Untuk apa kau ikut, sayang?" Tanya Kangin

"Minnie anakku, jadi aku harus ikut memantau, aku tidak bisa diam saja" Ucap Teuk

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga ikut" Ucap Ryouku.

"Tap—"

"Aku juga ikut" Ucap Key.

"Aish baiklah, terserah kalian"

"Tenang Kangin ahjussi, aku dan Ryouku pakai uang sendiri" Ucap Key.

"Aku tahu itu"

-oOo-

_**4 minggu kemudian~**_

_At Incheon International Airport~_

"Aku merindukan Korea, walaupun tidak ada dua bulan kutinggal, tapi itu seperti beribu-ribu tahun" Ucap gadis mungil itu, a.k.a 'Minnie'.

"Nado" Ucap Key tersenyum.

"Key-chan, ayo kita ke rumahmu, aku ingin tidur" Ucap Ryouku sambil menguap.

"Ok"

Kini Leeteuk, Key, Ryouku, dan Minnie sudah sampai di rumah Key, mungkin rumah Ibunya lebih tepatnya, karena rumah yang mereka tempati adalah rumah peninggalan Eomma Key sebelum Eomma Key pindah ke Jepang.

Walaupun sebenarnya 'Minnie' ingin sekali ke rumahnya. Namun itu tidak mungkin, karena fisik dia bukan Kyuhyun, walaupun sebenarnya dia Kyuhyun.

Mereka sudah beristirahat sedangkan Key dan 'Minnie' belum.

"Kibum-ah, kita berangkat sekolah kapan ya?" Tanya 'Minnie'

"Lusa kita sudah sekolah" Ucap Key

"Oh, akhirnya! Yasudah aku beristirahat dulu ne" Ucap Minnie, sedangkan Key hanya mengangguk.

~~ooo~~

_*Kyuhyun POV*_

"_Bagaimana ya? Walaupun aku sudah di Korea tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu jalan keluar untuk mengembalikan jiwaku pada tubuhku" Ucapku sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari taman kota di Seoul._

"_KAU CHO KYUHYUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN TERBESAR EOH?" _

_Tiba-tiba saja taman ini berubah menjadi tempat aneh, beberapa gerombolan pria dengan baju seperti eumm sejenis hanbok sedang mengerubungiku, dan lagi dua orang sedang memegang tanganku._

_Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?_

"_Wae?" Ucapku bingung. Sedangkan dua orang yang sedang mengunci pergerakanku langsung membungkuk._

"_Josonghamnida jeoha, biar aku yang urusi"_

"_Ani, tidak usah" Jawab seorang pria yang tadi dipanggil joeha itu, sedangkan dua orang yang disampingku langsung membungkukan badannya lagi._

_Eoh? Siapa dia? Jeoha? Aku memang biasa saja dalam pelajaran sejarah, tapi setauku Jeoha itu adalah sebutan untuk putra mahkota. Eoh sebenarnya siapa sih dia?_

"_Ya! Ada apa ini?" Ucapku sambil menatap orang yang didepanku, dia mengenakan eumm Changot? —Changot: Hanbok di zaman kerajaan dinasti Jeoseon yang hanya dipakai oleh kelas orang terpandang pada zaman itu—_

_Apa dia bangsawan? Aku hanya memerhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Iya sepertinya begitu, tapi bukankah sekarang sudah zaman modern? Aish buat bingung saja._

"_Ne, Kyuhyun-ah, aku adalah Wu Suho, Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Wu, dinasti Exo Planet" Ucap pria itu dengan dialeg suaranya yang seperti film kerajaan-kerajaan korea yang pernah kutonton._

"_Pffftt, mwo? Apa itu Dinasti Exo Planet? Selama ini aku baru mendengar dinasti Jeoson dan belum mendengar dinasti exo planet. Dan ini adalah planet bumi, bukan planet exo. Hahaha ada-ada saja" Ucapku tertawa._

_KREK_

"_AUW! YA! Aisssh tanganku sakit, kau kasar sekali" Ucapku pada salah satu orang yang menahan tanganku ini._

"_Apa kau ingin mematahkan tulang tanganku eoh? Kau lihat, gara-gara kau, tanganku biru seperti ini" Ucapku menunjukan lenganku pada pengawalnya._

"_Maaf, tapi kau benar-benar kurang ajar terhadap Putra Mahkota, beliau sudah sangat baik turun ke bumi untuk mencari kau, maka aku akan lebih melakukan itu jika kau melakukannya lagi."_

"_Mana cincin itu?" Ucap Putra Mahkota to the point. Aku yang bingung hanya mengendikan bahuku pertanda tidak tahu, aku baru saja ingin di panah oleh pengawal yang lain namun masih ditahan oleh Suho itu._

"_Y—ya kenapa kalian seram sekali"_

"_Itu, kau menggunakan cincin itu" Ucap Suho_

"_Oh ini, kau membutuhkan ini?" Tanyaku, Suho hanya tersenyum angel._

"_Yasudah ini, ambil saja aku tak butuh ini" Ucapku. Namun saat mengeluarkannya, aku terkejut._

"_Oh jadi maksud gabungan hanja E dan P ini adalah maksud dari Exo Planet eoh?" Ucapku berusaha tenang agar tidak dihabisi oleh pengawalnya ini. Pangeran Mahkota itu hanya tersenyum._

_Lalu aku menyerahkan cincin ini, apa bagusnya? Biasa-biasa saja tuh._

_Kemudian ia menatapku lagi._

"_Satu lagi"_

"_Mwo apa yang satu lagi?"_

"_Cincinya"_

"_Aku hanya punya satu"_

_Ia terdiam, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia terkejut. Dengan tiba-tiba ia mengembalikan cincin itu. Semua pengawal terkejut._

"_Jeoha" Ucap salah satu pengawal._

"_Kerajaan Wu kehilangan cincin, dan cincin itu dalam keadaan berpasangan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"_

"_Sungguh, aku hanya memakai satu. Itupun aku diberikan sepupuku, Seo Joo Hyun. Sungguh"_

"_Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan kembali lagi dalam waktu cepat, kau harus mendapatkan pasangan cincin itu, dan satukan cincin itu, karena itu adalah cincin Raja Wu Yi Fan dan Ratu Wu Zi Tao, kalau kau tidak menemukannya, aku akan membunuhmu"_

"_Mwo? Apa ini cincin pernikahan? Peuffft" Ucapku menahan tawa, namun semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula_

"_Ya! Ya! Tunggu!"_

_._

_._

_._

"ANDWAAAAAAEEEEE AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DIBUNUH!"

"Ya! Minnie ah mian maksudku Kyuhyun sunbae kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan mendapati Key di depanku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku, namun tidak terasa.

"Key-ah, coba kau cubit aku" Ucapku

"Mwo?"

"Cepat lakukan"

"Buat apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja"

Key pun menurut dan mencubit pipiku, namun tidak terasa apa-apa.

Eoh? Apakah ini kenyataan?

JEDUG

"AUUUUW! Appo!" Ucapku memegang kepalaku. "Eoh hanya mimpi?" Ucapku lagi

"Ya Minni ah aish ani, Kyu-sunbae? Gwaenchana?"

"Oh? Gwaenchana, Key-ah"

"Yasudah kalau begitu cepat turun, Leeteuk ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan malam"

"Ah ne, kau duluan saja" Ucapku pada Key, kulihat Key mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku masih membayangkan yang tadi. Hanya mimpi?

Syukurlah kalau begitu, kkeundae, kenapa begitu terasa sangat nyata ya? Oh iya tanganku!

"B—biru?"

Dan cincin!

"M—mwo? A—aku pegang? Bukan kah sebelum tidur aku masih memakainya?"

"T—tapi saat pangeran mahkota itu hilang, a—aku memang memegang cincin ini"

Tiba-tiba aku menegang di tempatku.

"Ja—jadi tadi itu? Nya—ta?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong readersdul! Gomawo sudah review di chap sebelumnya^^ Gomawo, keep review ne? Biar aku semangat updatenya, kalau reviewnya lebih dikit aku jadi gak mood update, hehehe, keep review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Strange Rings

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin as Sonmi atau Minnie

- Other Cast

- Perubahan Cast

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, dan ELF, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya ini.

Rated : T+

**Warning** : typo yang bertebaran, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll

Karena di chap 3 banyak yang nanya kapan KyuMin bertemu, nah di chap ini udah ketemu kok^^ Mianhae lama banget updatenya, author sadar T_T, mianhae ne. Enjoy Reading.

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE STRANGE RINGS**_

-oOo-

'Minnie' turun menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan, badannya sangat lemas, pikirannya juga dipenuhi masalah mimpinya ani lebih tepatnya kenyataannya yang baru saja dialaminya. Sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya, bagaimana bisa ia berurusan dengan kerajaan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar kalut dengan pikirannya.

Untung saja tadi Key membangunkannya, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah dibunuh karena sikapnya yang kurang ajar itu pada Putra Mahkota. Sesampai dibawah ia melihat Onew yang sedang mengobrol dengan yeojachingunya. Langsung saja 'Minnie' membulatkan matanya.

"ONYU-AH" Panggil Minnie tersenyum, Onew yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Wae Kyuhyun-a? Rindu eoh?" Tanya Onew tersenyum

'Minnie' yang memang merasa rindu itu, langsung menerjang tubuh Onew tanpa memerdulikan tatapan horror dari Key.

"Ne, jeongmal bogosipeo" Ucap 'Minnie' mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sedangkan Onew hanya sweatdrop dan merona merah, tak masalah jika Kyuhyun memeluknya, tapi kan Kyuhyun sedang berada ditubuh orang lain, perempuan pula. Onew tidak pernah berpelukan seerat ini dengan yeoja sebelumnya. Berpelukan dengan Key juga hanya sebatas berpelukan saja tidak sampai seerat ini. Dan itu membuat Onew merasa aneh dan pikirannya kalang kabut. Key yang memang sudah merasa namjachingunya mulai pervert segera menarik Onew.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ssi jangan peluk-peluk Oppa seperti itu" Ucap Key kesal. Sedangkan 'Minnie' tidak menanggapi ucapan Key dan mengajak Onew berbincang-bincang. Membuat Key mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Oppa!" Ucap Key kesal, sedangkan Onew hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Chagiya, mianhae Kyuhyun kan hanya—"

"Yak! Key-ssi, kau kenapa sih? Onew itu milikku! Arrachi?" Ucap 'Minnie' sewot karena Key daritadi mengganggunya, Key yang mendengar itu bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, Kyu. Kau jangan seperti itu. Key cemburu tahu" Ucap Onew ikut-ikutan kesal karena yeojachingunya menangis.

"Wae? Akukan namja, tak perlu cemburu. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku menjadi yaoi" Balas 'Minnie' santai sambil mengambil sendok nasi yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi tubuhmu itu yeoja" Ucap Onew kesal.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita mulai makan malamnya. Tidak usah ribut." Ucap Leeteuk yang menyaksikan pertengkaran anak remaja didepannya. Leeteuk dan Ryouku sekarang sudah bisa sedikit bahasa korea, itu berkat Kangin dan 'Minnie' yang mengajarkannya.

"Ne" Ucap Key dan 'Minnie' datar.

Kini 'Minnie' sudah selesai makan dan mulai menghampiri Onew dan Key yang 'asik' melepas rindu itu. 'Minnie' hanya mengintip dan mentertawakan OnKey pelan takut kedengaran. Setelah OnKey selesai melepas rindu itu. 'Minnie' segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ehem...ehem"

Key yang melihat 'Minnie' itu hanya mendeath-glare 'Minnie' dengan maksud —Dasar pengganggu— begitulah kalau Key ucapkan. Sedangkan Onew hanya malu.

"A—ah Kyuhyun, apa kau melihatnya?" Ucap Onew dengan wajah memerah. Minnie pun tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ne, kelihatannya kau berdua sangat rindu ya sampai-sampai kalian sangat menghayati ciuman itu, aku yang menonton sampai ikut menghayati juga kekeke" Ucap Minnie tertawa. Key dan Onew yang mendengar penuturan 'Minnie' itu langsung memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Ya! Dasar penganggu, tentu saja kami rindu sudah dua tahun aku tidak ke Korea" Ucap Key kesal.

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau kalian mau melanjuti juga tak apa, aku akan kembali" Ucap Minnie.

"Aisssh kau membuatku malu saja, ada apa sih?" Tanya Onew.

"Aku mau bertanya-tanya denganmu, kajja jangan disini. Oh iya Key-ah mianhae ne kalau aku membuatmu kesal, aku hanya menggoda Onew saja, tak menyangka kalau kau marah dan cemburu padaku"

"Ne, aku tahu itu, Kyuhyun-sunbae kan manusia paling jahil sejagat raya" Ucap Key, sedangkan 'Minnie' yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum bangga akan predikat 'Kejahilannya'.

"Nah sekarang apa Kyu?" Tanya Onew karena kesal acaranya telah terganggu oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Kau akan menginap kan? Hari sudah malam sekali" Tanya 'Minnie' membuat Onew mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ne, waeyo?" Ucap Onew masih tak mengerti

"Tidur bersamaku ya?" Ucap 'Minnie' santai membuat Onew membelalakan matanya.

"MWO? Kau gila eoh? Shiro! Aku sudah janji tidur dengan Key" Tolak Onew mentah-mentah.

"Mwo? Tidur dengan Key? Apa kau akan melakukan—"

PLETAK

"Ya! Appo" Ucap Minnie meringis

"Dasar masih saja pervert kau. Kukira kau sudah tobat, aku jadi curiga" Ucap Onew menatap Minnie tajam.

"Yak! Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Minnie menunjuk-nunjuk muka Onew.

"Apa kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?" Tanya Onew

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Heeeish, jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, kasian Minnie"

"Yak!"

"Wae? Benarkan aku? Kau saja masih mesum seperti itu, aku tak yakin kau tidak mengiler melihat tubuh yeoja secara live"

PLETAK

'Minnie' menjitak kepala Onew.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku orang jahat apa? Aku masih punya hati nurani"

"Hehehe arraseo aku juga percaya sama kau."

"Ani, sebenarnya kau benar kalau aku sudah melihat—"

"MWOO? Jadi kau?"

"Ya, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap 'Minnie' menepuk bahu Onew

" Aku ingin bertanya-tanya padamu tentang tubuhku yang dipakai yeoja ini" Lanjut Minnie

"Oh, bertanya apa?"

"Apa... dia juga memakai cincin ini?" Ucap 'Minnie' menunjukan cincinnya. Onew melihat cincin itu dan mengingat-ngingatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak" Ucap Onew

"Kau serius?" Tanya 'Minnie' menaikkan oktafnya sambil membulatkan matanya dan itu membuat Onew menutup telinganya dan menggeleng.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa dengan cincin itu?"

"Aishhh tamat lah riwayatku" Ucap 'Minnie' pasrah

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Onew penasaran.

"Tadi aku bermimpi kalau ada putra mahkota dan pengawalnya itu menemuiku dan menagih cincin ini" Ucap Minnie

"Oh, lalu kenapa? Tinggal kau berikan saja" Ucap Onew

"Ne sudah kuberikan cincin ini, namun ia mengembalikannya lagi dan bilang kalau cincin ini berpasangan"

"Oh terus?"

"Aku harus mencari pasangan cincin ini, dan mengembalikannya. Kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak apa?" Tanya Onew yang mulai penasaran

"Aku akan dibunuh" Ucap Minnie menunduk sedih.

"Pfffttttt, HUAHAHAHAHA" Onew yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka 'Minnie', sedangkan 'Minnie' yang ditertawakan itu hanya menatap Onew horror.

"Ya! Dasar sahabat macam apa kau? Tertawa diatas nyawa sahabatnya" Ucap Minnie kesal

"Ani, aku merasa heran saja denganmu Kyu" Ucap Onew mulai meredakan tertawanya.

"Heran kenapa? Aku serius, Onyu-ah"

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun percaya dengan mimpi dan takut dibunuh"

"Ani kau salah. Itu bukan mimpi itu kenyataan"

"Apa buktinya kenyataan?"

"Didalam mimpi itu aku meremehkan dinasti kerajaannya, lalu pengawal yang mengunci pergerakan tanganku, langsung melintir tanganku sampai biru. Dan saat aku terbangun dari mimpi itu, aku juga sempat mengira itu hanya mimpi namun saat aku melihat tanganku, ternyata masih biru. Onyu-ah!" Ucap Minnie menunjukan tangannya yang biru itu.

Sedangkan Onew hanya menguap tanda mengantuk

"Ceritamu buatku mengantuk"

"Yak! Aku serius"

"Yasudah besok aku lihat lagi cincin itu ditubuhmu, sudah ya aku mengantuk"

"Yak! Aish yasudah sana"

Sedangkan Onew mulai beranjak dan pergi kearah kamarnya.

-oOo-

At Seoul High School~

'Kyuhyun' berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, sekarang hari senin. Tetap seperti biasanya pasti selalu saja ada para yeoja yang menatapnya kagum dan membicarakanna, dan itu membuat 'Kyuhyun' jengah namun ia biarkan, toh sudah biasa.

"Apa bagusnya anak ini. Cih, Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' bermonolog dalam hatinya.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya 11.A —Kelas dimana orang-orang pintar berada— ia segera membuka pintu kelasnya lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. 'Kyuhyun' menaruh tas dibangkunya dan menduduki kursinya.

Kelasnya begitu berisik, ada yang sedang pacaran seperti pasangan Minho dan Taemin, ada juga yang sedang baca buku, mendengarkan music dengan headphonenya seperti Onew, perang lempar-lemparan kertas seperti Changmin, Yesung serta namja yang lainnya, dan tentu ada juga para yeoja yang bergosip. Sungguh kelas yang tidak beraturan.

BRAK

Pintu kelas yang dibuka secara mengangetkan itu membuat siswa dan siswi menoleh kearah kelas, termasuk 'Kyuhyun'. Saat 'Kyuhyun' melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kelas ia segera memutarkan bola matanya dengan artian —dasar hyperactive—

"Yak Kwanghee! Hati-hati kalau mau membuka pintu kau mau ganti pintunya lagi setelah rusak 20 kali eoh?" Ucap Changmin mencibir.

"Ne...ne... mianhae. Tapi ini benar-benar ada berita HOT NEWS chingudoool" Ucap Kwanghee masih terengah-engah. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang lain hanya menatap penasaran. Onew yang mendengar ada keributan segera melepaskan headphonenya.

"Apa beritanya Kwanghee-ya?" Tanya Yesung dan Changmin mendekat, sedangkan Kwanghee hanya tersenyum dan mulai berbicara.

"SEKOLAH KITA KEDATANGAN 3 SISWA BARU, DAN 2 DIANTARANYA DI KELAS KITA. DAN KALIAN TAHU? MEREKA YEOJA JEPANG! WOHOOO!" Ucap Kwanghee berteriak seketika namja dikelas langsung heboh bersiul-siul. Para yeoja hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' segera membulatkan matanya dan segera menatap Onew yang tersenyum lalu kembali memakai headphonenya.

"Ya, Onew-ah kau tahu sesuatu kan?" Tanya 'Kyuhyun' memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Onew hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Kau tahu darimana, Kwanghee-ah?" Tanya salah satu namja dikelas itu yang bernametag Kim Jonghyun.

"Aku tadi melihat mereka di aula sedang menerima seragam dari Go Seonsaengnim dan Go saem bilang kalau satu yeoja akan ikut bersama Go saem, sedangkan dua yeoja yang lainnya ikut masuk bersama Park seonsaengnim menuju kelas barunya. Bukankah jam kita sekarang Park Saem?"

"Sepertinya ini Kwanghee tak mengarang, yeaaaah"

Oh lihatlah duo namja pervert a.k.a Yesung dan Changmin yang sedang berhigh-five ria. Ani sebenarnya bukan hanya YeChang tapi para namja dikelas itu juga pada berhigh-five ria. 'Kyuhyun' yang diajak berhigh-five dengan Kwanghee segera tersenyum, setidaknya dia harus bersikap normal layaknya namja kan? Meskipun aslinya yeoja.

-oOo-

Bel sudah berbunyi, semua siswa di kelas 11.A segera diam, para namja dikelas itu tersenyum berseri-seri menunggu kedatangan siswa baru.

KRIET

Pintu kelas terbuka terlihat Park Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas dan menyapa para siswa.

"Selamat pagi" Ucap Park seonsaengnim tersenyum,

"Selamat pagi saem" Jawab para siswa.

"Aku kesini membawa dua murid baru dari Jepang. Ehem, silahkan masuk" Ucap Park saem memanggil siswa baru yang sedang menunggu diluar. Dengan gerakan slow motion *plak* siswa baru itu membuka pintu kelas, 'Kyuhyun' yang melihatnya sangat penasaran ia berfikir kalau siswa baru itu adalah dirinya yang asli.

Bingo! Benar! Seketika wajah 'Kyuhyun' mengeras dan membeku, begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Changmin mereka terkejut bukan main, mereka memang sudah pernah melihat foto Sonmi di handphonenya Onew. Seketika mereka bertiga —Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Changmin— semakin terkejut ketika siswa baru itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee Sungmin imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Minnie, hem nama jepangku Sonmi Kaitsu-ko" Ucap salah satu siswa baru atau 'Minnie' dengan logat korea yang kental.

"Kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa aku fasih berbahasa korea? Bahasa koreaku fluent karena aku adalah **orang asli korea**, namun tinggal di Jepang" Ucap 'Minnie' penuh penekanan.

"Bangapseumnida, terimakasih **atas perhatiannya**" Ucap 'Minnie' yang tengah tersenyum evil smirk menatap 'Cho Kyuhyun', dan itu membuat 'Kyuhyun' juga menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikannya. Sedangkan para siswa dikelas itu hanya diam menatap 'Minnie', entahlah mereka merasakan aura tidak enak yang sedang menyelimuti suasana kelas mereka. Eoh perang deathglare kah?

"Annyeonghaseyo perkenalkan namaku Ryouku-Sakayumi, tapi kalau nama korea aku adalah Kim Ryeowook, terimakasih atas perhatiannya" Ucap Ryeowook lucu dengan logat Jepang yang masih melekat di lidahnya. Wajar saja ia hanya belajar bahasa Korea selama 1 minggu, belum terlalu mahir(?)

Semua siswa yang mendengar cara bicara Ryeowook yang imut segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan —Kau imut sekali—

'Kyuhyun' yang melihat Ryeowook segera mengepalkan tangannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk sahabatnya itu, ia sangat rindu dengan Ryeowook.

"Aitakatta" [Bogoshipo] ucap 'Kyuhyun' alias Minnie asli yang sedang menatap Ryeowook.

"Dia sangat manis" Ucap Yesung

"Ne dia sangat manis" Ucap Changmin

"Siapa yang manis?" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' alias si Minnie mulai Ge Er(?)

"Ya temanmu itu, Ryouku" Ucap Yesung

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian duduk di bangku yang kosong itu ya, selamat datang dikelas baru kalian" Ucap Park Seonsaengnim.

"Ne"

-oOo-

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, banyak sekali namja yang menghampiri meja MinWook, banyak yang minta berkenalan. Yesung, dan Changmin segera menghampiri meja MinWook. Onew? Ia sudah pergi kekelas yeojachingunya itu yang juga termasuk siswi baru disekolahnya.

"Ehem...ehem yak tolong minggir" Ucap Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kepada gerombolan siswa namja didepannya.

"Yak! Minggir! Sekarang giliranku" Ucap Changmin lagi membuat para namja menatap horror kearah Changmin.

"Yak! Changmin-ah jangan egois dong, kita kan juga ingin berkenalan" Ucap salah satu namja tampan yang ber-nametag Taecyeon.

"Aishhh bukan begitu, tapi mereka itu temanku" Ucap Changmin, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap kami-tak-peduli-dan-kau-tahu-itu.

"Ehem perhatian, ne Shim Changmin memang temanku, aku dan dia berteman baik, jadi berikan waktu untuk kami ne, kalian kan sudah berkenalan denganku semua." Ucap 'Minnie'. Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum kemenangan menatap teman-temannya. Para namja pun segera meninggalkan mereka dan menyoraki Changmin, membuat Changmin kesal.

"SHIM CHANGMIN, KIM YESUNG!" Ucap 'Minnie' atau mungkin Kyuhyun asli, yang sedang membentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk kedua temannya itu.

GREP

"Yak!" Decak 'Minnie' protes karena tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Mau apa kau?" Ucap seseorang yang memegang tangan 'Minnie' itu.

"Eoh, annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa bahasa korea eoh?" Ucap 'Minnie' kepada yang memegang tangannya itu.

"Ck, kembalikan tubuhku" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' kepada 'Minnie'

"Mwo? Ya! Mana bisa!" Ucap 'Minnie' sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' hanya menatapnya aneh.

"A—ah maksudku, bagaimana bisa, kita saja tak tahu caranya" Ucap 'Minnie' lagi

"Yak! Sudah-sudah! Kalian baru bertemu saja sudah bertengkar seperti itu" Ucap Yesung melerai kejadian itu.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak betah tinggal ditubuh Kyuhyun!" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' frustasi.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku betah eoh tinggal ditubuhmu! Kalau seksi sih aku betah saja bertukar tubuh denganmu" Ucap 'Minnie' sewot. 'Kyuhyun' yang mendengar itu hanya membelalakan matanya dengan tatapan enak-saja-kau-bilang-tubuhku-tak-seksi.

"Maksudmu tubuhku tidak seksi begitu?" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Ne, kau sedikit berlemak dan ehem rata" Ucap 'Minnie' membuat 'Kyuhyun' berapi-api dengan wajah yang memerah tanda ia sangat marah.

"MWO? APA KAU BILANG? KAU PIKIR KAU PUNYA ABS EOH? TUBUHMU SANGAT RATA TAHU! TIDAK ADA SEKSI-SEKSINYA JUGA! ABS MACAM APA INI" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' membalas ucapan 'Minnie'. Sedangkan Yesung, Changmin, dan Ryeowook hanya menatap takut keduanya, tak sadarkah mereka kalau dikelas sudah banyak orang.

"MWO? YAK! KAU SUDAH MELIHAT TUBUHKU LALU KAU MENJELEK-JELEKAN AKU? DASAR KAU!" Ucap 'Minnie' membuat orang yang ada dikelas menatap Kyuhyun dan berbisik-bisik, eoh tak sadarkah kalau ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' yang melihat orang-orang dikelasnya pada berbisik segera melayangkan senyuman evlnya pada 'Minnie' kena-kau-kyuhyun-ssi

"Ne, aku sudah melihat semua tubuhmu! Semuanya! Wae?" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' bersmirk pada 'Minnie' membuat 'Minnie' gelagapan.

"Y—ya! Kau mempermalukanku, Minnie-ssi!"

-oOo-

*Sungmin POV*

"Aishhh apa-apaan sih namja itu, dasar menyebalkan" Ucapku menggerutu mengingat Kyuhyun disekolah yang sudah meremehkannya. Ya sekarang aku sudah pulang sekolah lebih tepatnya menuju rumahku ah aniya mungkin lebih tepatnya pulang menuju rumah Kyuhyun, namja menyebalkan itu.

"Apa dia sudah melihat semua tubuhku ya?" Aku mengingat kembali ucapan Kyuhyun

"_Yak! Kau pikir aku betah eoh tinggal ditubuhmu! Kalau seksi sih aku betah saja bertukar tubuh denganmu_"

"_Kau sedikit berlemak dan rata"_

Aisssssh sungguh namja itu, berani-beraninya melihat tubuhku. Huwaaaa aku saja tidak berani melihat tubuhnya. Aissssh kenapa namja korea itu sangat mesum. Errrrrgh jinjja! Tidak Yesung, tidak Changmin, tidak Onew, semuanya mesum, ditambah lagi raja pervert yang berada ditubuh suciku itu. Huweeee sangat berbahaya.

Ah kapan ini semua berakhir? Apa selamanya? Andwaeeee, aku tidak mau!

*Sungmin POV End*

-oOo-

At Key House~

Kini 'Minnie', Ryeowook, Yesung, Onew, Key, dan Changmin sedang berbincang bersama dirumah Key. Ya memang 'Minnie' mengajak temannya kerumah Key untuk bermain, eoh bukankah mereka —'Minnie' a.k.a Kyuhyun asli, Yesung, Onew, dan Changmin— sudah lama tak berkumpul?

"Aku belum berbicara dengan Minnie" Ucap Ryeowook sedih.

"Yak! Tadi kau sudah berbicang selama satu jam sampai aku lumutan menunggu kalian berdua juga, apa itu yang dinamakan belum berbicara?" Ucap Changmin kesal, memang sepertinya ia terlihat lelah.

"Sudahlah Changmin, tak usah berbicara seperti itu pada yeoja" Ucap Yesung menegur Changmin.

"Ne, arraseo" Ucap Changmin masih kesal, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kepada Yesung, membuat Yesung salah tingkah. Sedangkan 'Minnie' hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana kabar eomma ku?" Tanya 'Minnie'

"Baik-baik saja, ia juga sudah tahu kalau kalian ruhnya tertukar." Ucap Changmin sambil mencomot cemilan didepannya yang baru saja disiapkan oleh Teuk .

"Syukurlah, ya! Kau mengajari Sungmin bahasa korea ya?"

"Sungmin? Sonmi maksudmu? Tidak, yang mengajarinya Taeyeon-saem, mereka sangat dekat"

"MWO? Taeyeon-saem? Guru yang sangat aku benci itu? Aisssh Lee Sungmin! Manusia itu memang sudah menghancurkan imageku" Ucap 'Minnie' kesal.

"Memang sudah hancur imagemu, Kyu. Bahkan kalian pernah di gosipkan berpacaran. Yahhh mengingat umur Taeyeon saem masih terbilang belia untuk menjadi guru. Ditambah ia belum me nikah."

"MWOOO? Aisssh Sungmin benar-benar anak itu!"

"Dia gadis yang baik, Kyu" Ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ani, dia gadis yang sangat menyebalkan"

"Ya gara-gara kau dan hanya dihadapanmu dia jadi gadis menyebalkan" Ucap Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tidak terima sahabatnya dikata-katai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah tak penting" Ucap Onew sambil merangkul Key, memotong ucapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dengar besok ada guru baru disekolah kita" Ucap Yesung

"Benarkah? Kenapa banyak sekali penghuni baru lagi disekolah kita ya" Ucap Changmin masih mengemil camilan-cemilan didepannya.

"Ne, aku dengar mereka hanya pindahan sementara menggantikan guru-guru disekolah kita yang juga ditugaskan ke sekolah lain" Ucap Yesung lagi

"Mereka?" Tanya Onew

"Ne, ada banyak guru yang ditugaskan ke sekolah lain, tidak mungkinkan yang menggantikan hanya satu orang guru saja?" Balas Yesung

"Baguslah, kalau begitu Taeyeon-saem juga akan ikut ditugaskan ke sekolah lain" Ucap 'Minnie' a.k.a Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa saja guru-guru barunya?" Tanya Onew

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi kata Kwanghee, salah satu guru itu bernama Kim Joonmyun atau siapa gitu" Ucap Yesung mengedikkan bahunya

"Dasar, anak itu kenapa update sekali berita sekolah sih" Ucap Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kim Joonmyun? Tidak buruk juga" Ucap Kyuhyun atau 'Minnie' yang ikut memakan cemilan yang didepannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Otte? Aigooo mianhae makin gaje ffnya T_T Gomawo yang sudah review ne, keep reviewing, mianhae gak bisa bales lagi reviewnya T_T

**Big Thanks To: dewi. , InnaSMl137, kyutmin, riesty137, minhyunni1318, jungahdeer, ChoLee.**

**KEEP REVIEW! Chu~**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Strange Rings

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun as 'Minnie'

- Lee Sungmin as 'Kyuhyun'

- Other Cast

- Perubahan Cast

Genre : Fantasy.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, dan ELF, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya ini.

Rated : T+

**Warning** : typo yang bertebaran, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE STRANGE RINGS**_

At Seoul High School~

Seluruh siswa disekolah heboh dengan guru baru, termasuk kelas 11.A mereka sangat heboh, belum lagi adanya Kwanghee yang dijuluki sang 'Mr. Update' dikelas tersebut, yang selalu memberi tahu tentang berita-berita terbaru sekolah. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mendapatkan siswa baru, kini sudah ada saja guru baru. Benar-benar seperti sekolah baru.

"AH! Aku dapat info baru lagi mengenai guru-guru baru!" Ucap Kwanghee berteriak, membuat siswa disana penasaran, termasuk 'Minnie' dan 'Kyuhyun'

"Apa beritanya?" Ucap salah satu yeoja yang bernametag Park YooRa.

"Kalau mau tahu, bayar dulu!" Ucap Kwanghee tersenyum

"Cih, dasar mata duitan" Ucap Changmin

"Yak! Aku mencari berita juga ada kerja kerasnya, enak saja kalian diberi gratis" Balas Kwanghee tak terima dikatain Changmin.

"Dasar paparazzi maniak uang" Ucap 'Minnie' yang memang sudah mengenal betul Kwanghee.

"Ya! Dasar murid baru, kau diam saja. Ah ya kau belum tahu ya peraturan-peraturan disini? Nanti aku akan memberitahumu dengan biaya 10.000 won" Ucap Kwanghee

"Ani, aku tak perlu dikasih tahu juga sudah tahu" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Aish anak baru ini, jinjja!" Ucap Kwanghee kesal

"Yasudah, ini 50.000 won untukmu, palliwa beritahu semuanya" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' melempar uang didepan meja Kwanghee membuat Kwanghee tersenyum.

"Aishh Cho Kyuhyun tumben sekali kau mau membayarku dengan sebanyak ini, biasanya kau selalu memaksa" Ucap Kwanghee mencium uangnya. Sedangkan 'Minnie' hanya melihat uang tersebut. Jangan-jangan! Pikir 'Minnie' segera bertanya pada 'Kyuhyun'

"Ya! Kau dapat darimana uang itu?" Tanya 'Minnie' menatap 'Kyuhyun', sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' hanya tersenyum evil.

"Mau tahu? Aku mendapatkannya dari balik lemari kamarku, disitu banyak sekali uangnya. Aku heran sejak kapan aku menabung? Jadi aku membelanjakan semua uang itu, lumayan lah ada satu juta won, namun sebagian lagi aku beri ke Umma-ku" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' enteng. 'Minnie' yang mendengarnya segera mengangakan mulutnya dan menarik 'Kyuhyun' keluar kelas. Membuat siswa disana kebingungan namun langsung bertanya-tanya pada Kwanghee tentang guru baru.

"Yak lepaskan!" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' kesal, karena tangannya ditarik oleh 'Minnie'.

"Aish, aku jadi malu kan, dimana-mana namja yang menarik yeoja, kok ini malah yeoja yang menarik tangan namja. Yah walaupun aku namja" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Sudahlah, langsung saja keintinya. Tidak usah curhat" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Ehem. Kau, tadi kau bilang dapat uang itu dari balik lemariku? Dan membelanjakan semua uangnya?" Tanya 'Minnie'

"Ne, apa itu uang tabunganmu? Khekhekhe sangat lucu ya, kalau aku lihat sih kau itu orang kaya, tapi kenapa menabung di balik lemari? Dan juga kenapa tidak di bank saja? Hahahaha" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' mengejek dan tertawa nista dihadapan 'Minnie'

"YAK! Kau tahu itu uang tabunganku selama hampir satu tahun untuk membeli Play Station big 3D dengan sensor smart *author ngarang* terbaru! Dan aku tidak menabung di bank karena Appa ku pasti akan memblokir ATMku jika aku selalu membeli hal-hal yang berbau game lagi. Maka dari itu aku menyimpan uangnya dilemari" Ucap 'Minnie' tanpa jeda sama sekali, membuat 'Kyuhyun' kebingungan.

"Kau bicara apasih? Aku tidak mengerti tentang game" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' menatap 'Minnie' membuat 'Minnie' lemas.

"Kau tahu, uangku itu sudah hampir mencukupi untuk membelinya" Ucap 'Minnie' dengan suara parau. Membuat 'Kyuhyun' kaget.

"K—kau menangis?" Tanya 'Kyuhyun'

"Ani, sudahlah lupakan" Ucap 'Minnie' masuk kedalam kelas.

-oOo-

At EXO Planet~

"Sayang, kita tidak usah terlalu memikirkan cincin pernikahan kita. Kita bisa meminta Daehyun lagi untuk membikin cincin baru" Ucap seorang yeoja disana sambil mengelus bahu sang namja yang ada disampingnya. Sang namja segera menoleh kearah yeoja atau lebih tepat istrinya dan mencium sekilas bibir yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Ne sayang, kau benar. Tapi jika cincin itu terus berada ditangan manusia bumi, itu akan sedikit berbahaya. Tidak terlalu berbahaya sih, namun kasihan kan orang yang memakainya, jiwa mereka tertukar. Dan mereka tidak tahu cara mengembalikan jiwanya. Sedikit aneh memang." Ucap sang namja sedikit terkekeh, namja itu sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali tahu kalau cincinnya jatuh di dua anak manusia yang berbeda gender. Pasti mereka sangat kerepotan mengimgat bagaimana cara mereka menjalankan kegiatan sehari-harinya, pikir Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal Kris.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menurunkan para prajurit-prajurit kita? Bukankah cukup satu atau dua orang saja yang turun untuk membereskannya? Lalu, kenapa Suho juga harus turun sayang?" Tanya Wu Zitao polos membuat namja yang ada disampingnya itu terkekeh.

"Khekhe, aku sengaja, habis aku bosan melihat mereka yang selalu berada didekat kita, lagipula bukankah ini waktu yang bagus untuk kita?" Balas Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao. Tao sedikit berfikir dan mulai bertanya lagi.

"Waktu bagus untuk kita? Aku tidak mengerti" Ucap Tao dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum dan mulai menghapus jarak antara keduanya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Ucap Kris yang sudah benar-benar menempel di wajah Tao. Sedangkan Tao mengangguk, Kris pun segera bangkit dan menggendong Tao lalu menciumnya sekilas.

"Ini jawabannya" Ucap Kris masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua, sedangkan Tao hanya memejamkan matanya karena tangan Kris yang sudah mulai nakal itu.

*STOP! Ini bukan fanfic TaoRis-_-*

-oOo-

At Seoul High School~

"Wah tampan sekali"

"Astaga tampannya"

"KYAAAAA TAMPANNYA!"

"OMO! Kenapa sangat tampan"

"Ahhhhh tampan!"

Begitulah teriakan para siswa disana, guru-guru baru sudah datang. Dan ternyata mereka semua adalah namja!

'Minnie' yang mendengar teriakanpun sangat pusing.

"Aisssh kenapa mereka berlebihan sekali sih. Lebih tampan juga aku" Ucap 'Minnie' membuat salah satu yeoja menatap 'Minnie' heran.

"A—ah itu maksudku, Cho Kyuhyun lebih tampan" Ucap 'Minnie' sadar. 'Kyuhyun' yang memang berada didekat 'Minnie' segera mendecih.

"Cih, selalu memuji diri sendiri" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Tak apa, selagi aku masih tampan" Ucap 'Minnie', kali ini lebih pelan, takut teman-teman yang lain memandangnya aneh lagi, karena mengaku dirinya tampan, padahal jelas-jelas dari radius seribu kilometer *plak* kalau tubuhnya itu yeoja. Yeoja mana yang memuji dirinya sendiri tampan? Ckck sungguh aneh.

"Dasar narsis" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' menatap 'Minnie' malas, namun tiba-tiba 'Kyuhyun' malah menatap 'Minnie' dalam dan memegang kedua pipi 'Minnie', jelas saja itu membuat 'Minnie' salah tingkah.

"K—kau kenapa menatap seperti itu" Ucap 'Minnie' gugup. Namun sedetik kemudian 'Kyuhyun' menjerit, membuat semua orang dikelasnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Segera saja 'Kyuhyun' membungkuk minta maaf.

"Mianhae, lanjutkan saja teriakan kalian terhadap guru baru itu" Ucap 'Kyuhyun', sedangkan 'Minnie' hanya menatapnya cuek.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah meminta maaf seperti itu" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Kau mah memang kurang ajar" Balas 'Kyuhyun'

"Ck, dasar memalukan, pakai teriak seperti yeoja segala. Ada apa sih? Kau memandangi wajahmu sendiri sampai menjerit seperti itu. Wae? Atau jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta ya dengan aku? Ah ani jatuh cinta sama diri sendiri lebih tepatnya" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Aniyooo! Itu...em anu...kau tidak pernah mencuci wajahku ya?"

"Eum, ne"

"Astaga pantas saja, lihatlah hidungku jadi berkomedo, mataku sedikit berkantung, mana ada jerawat kecil lagi. Aisssh kau benar-benar tidak menjaga tubuhku!" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' kesal, jelas saja kesal padahal selama ini ia selalu merawat wajah yang ditumpanginya ini dengan benar.

"Ahhh aku terlalu sibuk, biarkan saja, toh itu bukan masalahku." Ucap 'Minnie' mengabaikan omelan 'Kyuhyun'

"Aisssh tidak bisa seharusnya kau itu membersihkannya, kau tahu saat di Jep—" Belum selesai berbicara, 'Minnie' segera bangun dan pergi meninggalkannya. Baru saja 'Kyuhyun' ingin menyusul 'Minnie' tapi sudah ada Changmin yang memberi tahukan kalau siswa harap masuk karena guru-guru baru akan kekelasnya. Jelas saja itu membuat 'Minnie' heran, kenapa guru-guru baru itu kekelasnya?

"Duduklah denganku Kyu, aku ingin memberimu pencerahan cara merawat wajah" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' kepada 'Minnie'.

"Lalu Ryouku-mu mau duduk dimana?" Tanya 'Minnie'

"Dia duduk dengan Yesung" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Terserahmu sajalah" Ucap 'Minnie' akhirnya duduk.

KRIET

Guru-guru baru segera masuk, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. 'Minnie' yang melihat salah satu dari guru itu seperti tidak asing lagi di indra penglihatannya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun nihil, akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahunya dan mendengar introduce masing-masing guru.

Dimulai dari namja yang berkulit tan itu

"Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong In, aku guru dance dikelas ini. Khusus dikelas ini! Hahaha" Ucapnya membuat siswa-siswa namja kebingungan, tapi para yeoja dikelas malah bersorak heboh. 'Minnie' menatapnya, menatap Jongin. Eoh bukankah ia yang mengawal putra mahkota itu ya? Namun tidak mungkin, ia masih ada di planet lain, pikir 'Minnie'.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida~ guru khusus juga dikelas ini, aku akan mengajari kalian bahasa mandarin" Ucap salah satu guru dengan tubuh agak kurus itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Oh Sehoon imnida, aku akan menjadi guru dance kalian bersama Jongin saem" Ucap seorang guru itu tersenyum, membuat suasana makin heboh.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida, aku akan menjadi guru vokal disini, gamsahamnida" Ucap seorang guru dengan mata yang besar seperti ini (O_O), persis sekali dengan salah satu murid yang bernama Choi MinHo dikelas itu.

"Yo Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku yeah namaku adalah Park Chanyeol, yeah yo akan mengajar pelajaran ipa disini yo, walaupun aku lebih ahli dalam dunia rap yo yo yeah"

Hening

Setelah Chanyeol mengenalkan namanya, semua siswa terdiam dengan wajah yang seperti ini (-_-) termasuk author dengan ekspresi (o_O)

PLETAK

"Ya kau kira kau siapa? Mengenalkan diri sambil menge-rap seperti itu" Ucap salah satu guru yang disampingnya sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol saem. Sedangkan 'Minnie' dan 'Kyuhyun' hanya saling berpandangan menatap aneh guru-guru baru didepannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menjadi partner Kyungsoo saem, aku mengajarkan kalian vokal yang baik" Ucap guru yang tadi memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Aisssh kenapa Jung Saem mengirim guru-guru aneh seperti ini sih?" Bisik 'Minnie' kepada 'Kyuhyun'

"Entahlah, dan memangnya sekolah ini sekolah art ya? Guru barunya hampir seni semua" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Ani, sekolah ini bukan sekolah art. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa seperti ini" Ucap 'Minnie'

"Ehem...annyeonghaseyo Kim JoonMyun imnida, aku akan menjadi guru matematika kalian, kalian bisa memanggilku Suho Saem" Ucap salah satu guru dengan senyum angelicnya.

"SUHOOOO? MWO? PUTRA MAHKOT—" Ucap 'Minnie' berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suho dengan wajah terkejutnya namun langsung terpotong.

"Hemppp...yamp...luepas..kamb..hemb"

Kini Suho malah membekap mulut 'Minnie' membuat para yeoja dikelas menatap iri pada 'Minnie'. Sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' hanya menatap bingung kearah 'Minnie'.

"Diamlah Cho Kyuhyun, atau kau akan mati. Kau ingatkan saat itu aku bilang, dalam waktu dekat aku akan kembali lagi. Dan aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya" Ucap Suho berbisik ditelinga 'Minnie' membuat para yeoja dan namja dikelasnya berteriak histeris.

"Astagaaa Sungmin dicium, kyaaaaa"

"MWO? Dicium? Kyaaaa Sungmin mati kau"

"Hiyyaaaa"

Jeritan Yeoja-yeoja begitu berisik.

"Astaga Sungminkuuuuu"

"Yaampun Sungmin dicium?"

"YA ini pelecehan"

"Yak! Nae Sungmin"

Para namja yang menganggumkan Sungmin juga histeris. Ckckck.

Suho segera saja melepaskan bekapannya pada Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Mianhamnida tidak seharusnya saya seperti itu terhadap seorang murid. Dan tadi aku tidak menciumnya" Ucap Suho membungkuk.

Sedangkan 'Minnie' masih shocked, dia belum siap kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang"

Heechul segera keluar melihat 'Kyuhyun' pulang, ia ingin mengajak 'Kyuhyun' menemaninya shopping, mumpung dia bukan Kyuhyun asli yang sangat malas disuruh oleh Heechul.

"Ah sonmi, kajja temani aku shop—. Eoh dia siapa?" Tanya Heechul saat 'Kyuhyun' membawa seorang yeoja.

"UMMA?" Ucap yeoja tersebut sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan Heechul masih memandangnya.

"Eng... nugu?" Tanya Heechul.

"UMMA?" Ucap yeoja itu lagi

"Nugu?" Tanya Heechul lagi

"UMMAAA"

"Nugu?"

"UMMAAA"

"Nugu?"

"UMMAA"

"YAK JINJJA! UMMA-UMMA SAJA KAU DARITADI! NUGUYA?" Ucap Heecul kesal, sedangkan 'Kyuhyun' hanya tertawa.

"Dasar keluarga yang lucu" Ucap 'Kyuhyun'

"Sonmi-ah siapa dia?" Tanya Heechul melirik yeoja disamping Sonmi.

"YAK! UMMAAAA! BOGOSHIPEO" Ucap yeoja itu memeluk Heechul.

"E—eh?" Heechul yang dipeluk itu langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, umma. Anakmu yang paling tampan melebihi ketampanan Song Joongki"

"K—Kyuhyun—"

"Wae umma? Kau rindu kan denganku? Ah aku tahu itu umma, aku sangat tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Heechul, jelas saja itu membuat Heechul kesal.

"Yak! Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Mwo? Maksud Umma apa?"

"Ani lupakan! Oh kau mau apa kesini?"

"Yak! Umma kau mengusirku?"

"Aniyo"

"Aisssh, aku mau ke kamarku dulu, kajja Sungmin-ah" Ucap 'Minnie' menarik tangan 'Kyuhyun'.

"Eh? Aku keatas dulu ya Heechul noona" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' dan itu membuat 'Minnie' membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa? Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Heechul noona?" Ucap 'Minnie' kaget.

"Ne"

"Dasar Umma keparat, kau mau saja memanggilnya noona, aisssh sudahlah kajja kekamarku" Ucap 'Minnie' menarik kembali tangan 'Kyuhyun'. Sedangkan Heechul hanya berfikir.

"Umma keparat?"

"Noona?"

Heecul masih berfikir, sedetik kemudian wajahnya merah.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" Ucap Heechul berteriak kesal

"Dasar anak itu kenapa semakin kurang ajar sih, eh tapi...tadi ia bilang kekamar?"

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun mau apa mereka ke kamar berdua?" Ucap Heechul membulatkan kedua matanya.

~At Kyuhyun bedroom's

"Aisssh pasti ada disini" Ucap 'Minnie' menelusuri kamar 'Kyuhyun' lebih tepatnya kamar dirinya sendiri.

"Hem tidak ada"

"Disini tidak ada juga"

"Ah disini tak ada"

"Tidak ada juga"

"Aduh dimana ya? Setahuku aku selalu menaruh barang-barang pemberian Seohyun disini"

"Aduh kok tidak ada ya?"

"Dimana sihhh"

BRUK

'Minnie' menjatuhkan tubuhnya di king size bed miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ditiduri itu(?)

"Sungmin-ah kau juga ikut mencarinya dong" Ucap 'Minnie' mulai kelelahan.

"Ne, memangnya buat apa sih?" Tanya 'Kyuhyun' penasaran dan ikut duduk di king size Kyuhyun itu. Penasaran? Tentu saja penasaran sejak bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan, ia langsung ditarik lagi oleh 'Minnie' dan bilang ia akan kerumahnya untuk mencari cincin.

"Untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu" Ucap 'Minnie' datar.

"M—mwo? Nyawaku? Memangnya kau apakan aku?"

"Jadi begini—"

"Bagaimana bisa? Nyawaku?"

"Aku akan mencerit—"

"Kau cari masalah ya dengan para preman di Jepang? Sampai kau ingin dibunuh olehnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu Sungmin-ah, jadi tuh—"

"Lalu kau berjanji akan mengasih cincin sebagai imbalannya? Agar tidak dibunuh begitu?"

"Sungmin-ah dengar—"

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih"

"Minnie-ah bukan sep—"

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus melapor ke kantor polisi?"

"Dengar du—"

"Astaga aku menyesal masuk kedalam hidupmu, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Yak bukan sep—"

"Hiks bagaimana nanti aku? Apa aku ruhku ikut mati juga? Apa—heumpp"

'Kyuhyun' menghentikan ucapannya, karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir 'Minnie'.

CKLEK

"Yak Kyuhyun kau—. OMO! Kalian berciuman?" Ucap Heechul yang baru saja ingin membalas ucapan anaknya -Umma Keparat- tadi, namun ia malah melihat anaknya berciuman di kamar, diatas ranjang! Siapa yang tidak akan salah paham melihatnya.

"Aisssh datanglah masalah baru" Ucap 'Minnie' frustasi.

"A—ah Heechul noona, ini salah paham" Ucap 'Kyuhyun' gugup, kenapa harus gugup? Bodohnya juga kalau dipikir 'Kyuhyun'.

"Kalian harus menikah!"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong readersdeul~ kembali lagi dengan ff super gaje ini-_- mianhae ya aneh banget. Gomawo kemarin yang sudah review^^

Balasan Review :

Riesty137 : Iya nih, akhirnya ketemu juga, hehe mian ya baru sedikit :( oke ini udah lanjut

Arisatae : sudah lanjut:)

InnaSMl137 : hehe naluri kali(?)

Jungahdeer : Ne benar sekaliiii! Selamat anda mendapatkan tiket ss5 gratis *plak udah lewat* okedehhh

Guest : Udah dilanjut loooh hehe

ChoLee : Khekhekhe kalau sama siwon Minnie pasti bakal lebih banyak pingsannya chingu *plak. Suda lanjut~~

Minhyunni1318 : Hehe taunih kyupil, mungkin akhir chap akan seperti semula :D hehe

GOMAWOOOO SUDAH REVIEW, meskipun sedikit author tetap berterimakasih pada readersdeul yang sudah review, author tahu kalau makin lama ceritanya makin gaje, sampai reviewers yang dulu sudah tidak mereview lagi, hiks. Yang masih setia tetap review ne;') sekali lagi **gomawooo :D**

Chuuu~


End file.
